El regalo perfecto
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Sasori, está harto que Pain, su novio este metido siempre en su trabajo, tanto que no pasara la navidad con él debido a un viaje de negocios. Pero qué pasa cuando ocurre una ventisca ocurre y el pelinaranja ya no podrá ir, ¿aprovechara para estar con su novio, o seguirá con su trabajo? Reto del Regalo Perfecto del Foro Akatsuki Rules


El Regalo Perfecto

Resumen: Sasori, está harto que Pain, su novio este metido siempre en su trabajo, tanto que no pasara la navidad con él debido a un viaje de negocios. Pero qué pasa cuando ocurre una ventisca ocurre y el pelinaranja ya no podrá ir, ¿aprovechara para estar con su novio, o seguirá con su trabajo?

Warnings: Lemon

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen

Reto del Regalo Perfecto del Foro Akatsuki Rules

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One-shot

¡¿Es enserio, Pain?!- grito frustrado un chico de 25 años – Ya faltaste a mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario y el único día en el que podemos estar juntos, ¿¡Te vas?!-

Sasori…escucha.- dijo Pain mientras se acercaba dispuesto a abrasarlo

¡No me toques!- dijo alejándose – No vuelvas a tocarme, si tanto amas tu trabajo cásate con el entonces.-

Después de eso dio media vuelta, y se fue a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta, Pain, se llevó la mano a la frente, una vez más le había decepcionado y fallado, lo peor de todo es que no podía cancelar el viaje a menos que el aeropuerto cerrara por una ventisca.

Pain era un hombre joven muy exitoso, a sus 28 años era jefe de las empresas Akatsuki, una organización en busca de la paz. Pain era muy apuesto, alto, piel blanca, ojos color purpura con un patrón circular, su cabello era corto color naranja. Pain tenía, 3 pircings en su nariz, 2 bajo sus labios, y varios en las orejas, él decía que los usaba porque el dolor lo hacía más fuerte. Pero ahora se sentía como un completo fracasado y sentía un gran hueco en el corazón.

La razón era Sasori su prometido, un chico de 25 años, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello rojo como los rubíes, y unos ojos angelicales color miel, era una belleza, pero dicha belleza estaba solo reservada para Pain, pero él casi nunca estaba presente para disfrutarla, su trabajo lo mantenía muy ocupado, y ahora un día antes de navidad, debía ir a Londres por cuestiones de negocios. Solo deseaba que algo pasara para que no tuviera que ir, y al parecer sus oraciones fueron escuchadas ya que una gran ventisca vino momentos después, y esta parecía no querer acabar pronto, incluso el termómetro comenzó a descender.

"Maldición, el vuelo probablemente se cancelara si el clima sigue así…espera ¿que no es eso lo que quiero?"- pensó

Pain miro hacia la dirección de su habitación, sabía que su prometido no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, miro el árbol de navidad, ambos lo habían armado y decorado, incluso ya había regalos bajo el árbol esperando a que fuesen abiertos mañana, pero para lograr que Sasori no siguiera triste y enojado, debía romper esa regla, fue al árbol y tomo una cajita verde con un pequeño moño. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero podía escuchar a Sasori llorar desde afuera.

Sasori…-

Vete…-

Sasori, por favor quiero darte algo.-

¿El divorcio?-

Sasori por favor, no soy tonto, tú sabes mejor que nadie que jamás podría abandonarte.-

No se escuchó nada por unos 15 segundos, luego el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al pelinaranja, este se sentó en la cama y puso su mano a un lado golpeando la cama, dando a entender que quería que el pelirrojo se sentara con él. Sasori miro hacia otro lado molesto pero aun así se sentó a su lado, pero dándole la espalda al mayor.

¿Y bien que quieres?-

…-

Sasori escucho como un papel romperse, después de unos segundos sintió algo frio en su cuello, miro hacia abajo era un dije de oro blanco de un pequeño escorpión sosteniendo un corazón, en el cual estaba escrito su nombre.

Se suponía que lo abrirías mañana pero teniendo en cuanta la situación mejor tenlo ahora, apenas lo vi supe que era para ti, un regalo perfecto para un ángel.-

Pain… es hermoso.-

Realmente siento no haberte dedicado atención y haber puesto mi trabajo antes que tú, realmente lo siento Sori. De ahora en adelante trabajare aquí desde nuestra casa, pero te prometo que pasare la mayoría del tiempo contigo, te lo juro.-

Eres un idiota.- susurro – ¡Eres un idiota por hacerme creer que tu trabajo era más importante que yo!- grito mientras lo abrazaba

Lo sé, lo sé y no volverá a pasar.-

Hace frio.- se quejó el menor

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos se miraron mutuamente, los ojos purpura de Pain se mezclaban con los miel de Sasori, pronto no hubo nada más que decir, ya todo estaba perdonado, ambos acortaron las distancias entre ellos y se besaron.

Muy poco después toda la ropa abandono los cuerpos de ambos, la cual quedo desparramada por toda la habitación, poco les importaba, la temperatura había descendido, y para ambos esta era la mejor manera de volverla a subir. Pain no dejo ni un solo sitio de la piel de Sasori sin besar o acariciar, y se alegraba al saber que su pareja lo disfrutaba tanto como él. Pero pronto ambos estuvieron listos para el siguiente paso

Pain…ten cuidado.-

Shhh, solo relájate…- dijo al momento que comenzó a entrar en Sasori

Ita…duele…Pain espera…- dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja.- Pain…me duele…ahhh.-

Intenta relajarte, tranquilo.- dijo al momento que comenzaba las embestidas

Pain….ahhh…ahhh…te amo, te amo.-

….ugh…No más que yo…ah.-

Pronto todo rastro de dolor se había ido del cuerpo de Sasori, cosa que alegraba a Pain, las embestidas pronto se volvieron más rápidas y certeras.

No…no..ahhh..no puedo màs….ahhh…ah…¡Pain!-

Sasori ah…los dos…juntos.-

Pronto ambos llegaron a la cima gritando el nombre del otro, Pain salio del cuerpo de Sasori y se acostó a su lado trayendo consigo las enormes y calientes sabanas de seda, una vez que ambos estuvieron cobijados Pain abrazo al menor de la cintura, y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dijo.

Sasori…te amo, nunca lo olvides.- dijo para finalmente caer dormido

Nunca lo olvidare…yo también te amo.-

Pronto ambos cayeron dormidos, Navidad aún no había llegado esa noche pero ambos recibieron el regalo perfecto, el amor de la persona que amaban.

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Notas de Bunny: Holaaaa! Hay se siente tan bien escribir después de tanto tiempo, perdón si es una historia corta pero me pusieron limitación, pronto les traeré 3 fics más. Amor Dulce que tendrá un TobiDei de protagonistas, Kami-sama no Tenshi que tendremos nuevamente a Pain y Sasori con un MadaDei y Metal Heart, que la tendré que hacer en ingles pero intentare sacar una versión en español, esta historia será casi que un furry, han escuchado del juego Five nights at freddys? bueno a mí me encanto Foxy y lo emparejare con mi oc, Naomi White.**

**Agradezco al Foro Akatsuki Rules por haberme invitado a este reto, se los agradezco y espero que disfruten el fic!**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima! Y Feliz Navidad! :3**

**Se despide Bunny White**


End file.
